


Welcome Home, Honey!

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty Teenage Dragon, Baby Dragon, Blindfolds, Blood Magic, Bondage, Dragons, Edom doesn’t have the same gender ‘rules’, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Sex, Multiple Orgasms, New Runes for Jace, Nipple Licking, Playful Spanking, Portals, Rituals, Runes, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Content, Sexual Magic Play, Stoplight System, Teasing, Unintended Public Display of Affection, mentions of theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Asmodeus makes it possible for Jace to visit Edom and confessions are made that will alter their relationship forever...even if they aren’t aware of that.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Jace Wayland
Series: The Odd Couple [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431670
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Welcome Home, Honey!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I received a message about the timeline of these stories and I just wanted to say that these stories do not take place in a specific order UNLESS I say ‘hey this story happens before/after this story’. Otherwise you can read them in whatever order you want.

“Would you like to visit Edom?”

Jace looked up from the document he was reading to look at his lover. Asmodeus had come out of the bathroom and slipped into bed next to Jace. The night was winding down for them and Jace was about to go to sleep as soon as he finished reading. “What?” Jace questioned, eyes narrowing as he stared at Asmodeus. 

Asmodeus smiled at Jace. “Would you like to visit Edom?” He repeated.

Jace smiled, a chuckle coming out. “Of course, I would.” He answered. Even before his relationship with Asmodeus, he’d been interested in visiting other realms. This included Edom. “But you know I’d burst into flames the moment I stepped a foot on Edom soil...or sand.”

“What if I could ensure your safety and promise you won’t burst into flames as you say?” Asmodeus questioned and Jace sighed as he put down his document on the bedside table. He knew he wasn’t going to finish this tonight.

“Okay, you have my full attention.” Jace spoke as he scooted across the bed to be closer to Asmodeus. “Tell me everything.” 

Asmodeus reached out and placed his arm around Jace and pulled him in. “The last time I was in Edom, I managed to get some free time and I did some research.”

“Research?” 

Asmodeus nodded. “Yes, and I have a way to get you into Edom.”

“Oh.” Jace smirked. “You got me on the edge of my seat.” He joked.

“It’s a ritual that I’ll perform and this ritual basically tricks Edom into thinking you’re a downworlder.” Asmodeus explained and Jace nodded. 

“What’s an Asmodeus plan without a little deception?” Jace chuckled as he teased the man. 

“Do you need a spanking?” Asmodeus jokingly asked and Jace shrugged. 

“Forgive me for being skeptical.” Jace started. “But how do you know this will work?” Jace questioned. It’s not that he didn’t trust Asmodeus, but this was his life.

“I did some experimentation.” Asmodeus answered. “And by some I mean I spent a whole month working on this ritual. It works.” 

Jace nodded and moved to lay his head on Asmodeus’ shoulder. “Now I’m curious as to how you tested this.”

Asmodeus coughed before scratching the back of his neck. “I may have...kidnapped Underhill.”

Jace gasped, lifting his head from Asmodeus’ shoulder to stare at the King of Edom with wide eyes. “Asmodeus!” He yelled.

Asmodeus laughed at Jace’s reaction to his comment. “I’m just kidding.” Asmodeus reached out to cup Jace’s face. “I can joke too.” He said before pressing a kiss to Jace’s lips.

Jace scoffed. “You can’t joke about things you’d actually do.” 

“You really think I’d kidnap Underhill and use him as a lab rat?” Asmodeus asked, slipping his arms around Jace again. 

Jace nodded. “Yes. You absolutely would, just to throw it back in Lorenzo's face somehow.”

“Demons, you know me too well.” Asmodeus said as he pulled Jace close to him again. “You know, I could have stolen Underhill. Lorenzo has shit wards.”

Jace sighed as he laid his head back on Asmodeus’ shoulder. “I know, dear.” He answered. “Will you ever like Lorenzo?” 

“No.” Asmodeus answered quickly. “Now, when would you like to go to Edom.

A week later Jace was standing in Asmodeus’ office in the apartment. He watched as his lover prepared everything for the ritual. Jace swallowed hard as he leaned against the desk in the office. His stomach did flips as he waited. He was anxious to get this going. He was curious as to what he’d find in the realm that would be new to him. Would he even like it there? What if he liked it too much? Jace laughed to himself. Asmodeus would have no issues with him wanting to stay but he was pretty sure Alec would drag Magnus to Edom and make Asmodeus release him to the surface realm.

“What are you thinking about?” Asmodeus walked up to Jace.

“Alec.” Jace answered as he felt Asmodeus’ hands on his hips. “And how he’d kill you if I get hurt in Edom.”

Asmodeus smirked. “More like he’d send my son to Edom to kill me.” He corrected and Jace shrugged. “You ready?”

Jace nodded. “You sure I don’t need to pack a bag or something?” Jace questioned as he took Asmodeus’ hand. The King of Edom started to lead Jace over to the pentagram on the floor. 

“No, you have everything you need. Everything has been prepared for your arrival.” Asmodeus spoke as he positioned Jace on the pentagram. “Sit down here.” Asmodeus directed. Jace noticed there were multiple designs around the pentagram. In the center of the star, another small star was drawn and Asmodeus had him sit on that. “Where do you want me to draw the rune?”

Jace shrugged. He really didn’t care. “Side of my neck is fine.” 

Asmodeus nodded before pressing a kiss to Jace’s lips. “Remember to breathe.” He said before moving away from Jace.

Jace raised an eyebrow at the statement but made no comment. Instead, he watched Asmodeus move to stand in front of him outside of the pentagram. His lips are moving, but Jace can’t hear him. He was either whispering or mouthing words. 

“Woah…” Jace was taken off guard when the empty spaces in the pentagram started to glow. Bright red symbols appeared and illuminated the room. He didn’t have time to study the symbols further as Asmodeus stepped into the pentagram and made his way over to him. He tilted his head, placing his neck on display for him.

Asmodeus kneeled next to Jace, cupping Jace’s neck with his left hand to make sure his nephilim didn’t move. He raised his right hand and without saying a word, a small prick on his index finger appeared and the King of Edom started to bleed.

“Ah!” Jace gasped as the bloody finger touched his neck and started to draw. Jace wasn’t sure if it was Asmodeus’ blood or the magic of the ritual, but his neck felt hot and like it was burning. 

It wasn’t a bad sensation for him, almost like hot candle wax being poured onto his skin. He also felt the vibration of Asmodeus’ magic all over him which made the rune process oddly sexual. It became even more sexual when Asmodeus finished drawing, pulling his hand away, and pressing a kiss to the area. The burning sensation when away and Jace leaned into the touch, letting Asmodeus know he was okay. 

Asmodeus stood from his position and started to speak in an unknown language, circling Jace as he spoke. The lines of the pentagram glowed white as the red symbols continued to glow. Jace blinked quickly as his eyes started to blur. He felt as if the room was starting to spin around him. His breathing sped up and his heart was beating quickly. All of a sudden, Jace felt a force push him down so he was lying on his back. He wasn’t sure if it was Asmodeus or something else because the spinning and blurriness left him confused. The room spun faster and faster for Jace and he didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until it was too late.

When Jace opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of a smirking Asmodeus. “I told you to breathe.” He said, hand stroking his hair and Jace’s head in his lap.

“You didn’t mention that the room would spin.” Jace retorted. He was still on the floor with his head in Asmodeus’ lap. He looked over and frowned as the pentagram was gone. 

“It disappears.” Asmodeus answered the question before Jace could ask. “That’s how we know it worked.” Jace turned his head to look up at Asmodeus. 

“In demonic magic?” He questioned and Asmodeus nodded. “So, it worked?”

Asmodeus smiled. “It did and we should be on our way.” 

Asmodeus stood first and then helped Jace to his feet. To his surprise, Jace didn’t feel dizzy or trip over himself. He broke away from Asmodeus, to his dismay, and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Jace stood in front of it and tilted his head so he could better see the rune. “Oh…” 

The rune looked like Asmodeus’ sigil, the one on his necklace, but there was something next to it. It looked like the ‘Love’ rune with the ‘Power’ rune sitting on top of it. Underneath the sigil, there were lines that looked form a small crown on top of a symbol he was not familiar with. This was enclosed in a simple circle. The most surprising thing was that the rune wasn’t red like Asmodeus’ blood. It was gold with specks of green in it like the greater demon’s eyes.

“What does it mean?” Jace asked, still examining the rune in the mirror.

Asmodeus walked up behind Jace as he admired his handiwork. “Does it really matter?” He questioned and Jace nodded.

“Of course, I want to learn more about demonic or runes from Edom.” Jace explained. Asmodeus mumbled something about Shadowhunters being huge nerds before pressing himself against Jace’s back.

“This is my personal sigil.” Asmodeus began as he reached out to trace over the lines. 

“I know that one.” Jace interrupted.

“Do you want me to explain it or not?” Asmodeus questioned and when Jace didn’t respond, he continued. “This one…” His fingers trailed over the crown sitting on top of another rune. “This is the symbol of Edom’s royal family.” He explained and Jace nodded. That’s why he’d never seen anything like it before. Now that he looked carefully, it did sort of look like an ‘E’ that develops into a bunch of spirals and other line work.

“So it’s the Kingdom of Edom.” Asmodeus tapped at the symbol. “Under my house.” He said and tapped his sigil. “This one over here.” He moved to touch the part that looked like the ‘Love’ and ‘Power’ runes combined. “Represents the Queen of Edom...or King Consort.”

Jace chuckled. “Is that how you see me?”

Asmodeus smirked. “That’s what you are.” He said before moving onto the circle. “The circle is protection from outside forces. Edom can’t hurt you...besides, you’re a member of the royal family. It couldn’t possibly touch you.” He said and then grabbed Jace’s hand. “Now that you’ve had your school session, let’s go.”

Jace nodded and turned to see Asmodeus already working on the portal. “What’s the rush?”

“With your luck, your brother will call about some stupid shadowhunter thing and pull you away for me.” Asmodeus said as the portal began to open. “Luckily, he can't do that while you’re in Edom. Your carriage awaits.” He pointed to the red portal, flames emitting from it at random intervals.

“Some carriage.” Jace spoke as he moved closer to it.

“It can’t hurt you.” Asmodeus explained.

“I know. It’s just hard to fight your natural instinct.” Jace explained as he moved into the portal. Everything was telling him to run away from the fire, but he continued to follow Asmodeus. The fire didn’t hurt him, but he could feel heat and wondered if Edom was this hot. He wouldn’t have to wonder for too long because after a short trip, he stepped out of the portal and onto porcelain tile.

“Oh.” Jace gasped as he looked up and saw two thrones starting back at him. They were made with dark wood with gold detailing etched into the wood. The cushions were lined with black velvet and sewn with gold thread. A long black velvet rug went from the thrones to the door at the other end of the room and Jace realized they were in the throne room.

“Welcome to the palace.” Asmodeus spoke as he moved over to the thrones. Jace watched as he took a seat on the throne on the left, seated comfortably as if he’d done this before. “Or should I say, welcome home honey.”

Jace chuckled before turning away from Asmodeus to look around. There were seats that lined both sides of the rug, he guessed for Asmodeus to hold court. There were interesting art works on the walls and a gorgeous chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Lights that looked like small candles lined the walls, illuminating the dark wallpaper that depicted a battle of some kind. “Wait…” Jace walked to stand in front of a painting. “This is that stolen painting...the landscape with the broken cottage...it’s a...a Rembrandt.”

“You never told me you were into art.” Asmodeus smirked. “I’ll have to punish you for keeping secrets.”

Jace chuckled. “I’m not but when Clary babbles on and on about art during recon missions, you pick up a thing or two.” He explained. “What else have you stolen?” 

“Besides you?” Asmodeus smiled cheekily as Jace rolled his eyes.

Jace moved away from Asmodeus and walked up the rug to stand in front of his lover. “You know, there’s something about this…” Jace places his hands on the arms on the throne, slightly bending over so he was eye level with Asmodeus. “Something about you sitting on this throne like this...it makes me want to ride your dick while you sit here.”

“That sounds really nice.” Asmodeus raised his hand and placed one hand on the back of Jace’s neck. “I was going to save throne sex for later, but why wait?” He pulled Jace in for a kiss. Jace climbed on to Asmodeus’ lap as they kissed. He straddled the King and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jace gasped when Asmodeus’ fingers pinched his nipples from outside of his shirt. He felt Asmodeus’ tongue slip inside his mouth and Jace moaned at the invasion. The shadowhunter reached for Asmodeus’ pants and started to undo them, getting the button undone and the zipper pulled down, but he didn’t get to undress Asmodeus. Jace gasped and jumped when he heard the heavy wooden doors of the throne room open and hit the wall with a bang.

Jace quickly looked over his shoulder to see a woman standing in the middle of the doorway. Her brown skin was dotted with small silver spots that made it seem she’d been covered in glitter. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun and her pleated blue skirt swished as she moved. There were a number of other people behind her, but Jace couldn’t see them because they hadn’t stepped into the room. 

“I didn’t know you were back.” She started as she moved into the room. Her tall blue heels clicking loudly as she moved. “Nice of you to tell your number one general, advisor and only friend.”

“I have many friends, Ullmas.” Asmodeus deadpanned as he gripped Jace’s hips, keeping him from moving off his lap. “What are you and your band of misfits doing?” Asmodeus nodded toward the door and Ullmas sighed. 

“We’re here because your pet babysitter is a moron.” Ullmas explained. “One of the dragons got loose...again.”

Jace gasped excitedly as he turned to look at Asmodeus. “Dragons!”

Asmodeus smirked at Jace’s reaction. “Which dragon?” He questioned before leaning forward to place a kiss on Jace’s lips.

“The baby one…” Ullmas answered. “Well, I guess she’s technically a toddler now.” She added and raised an eyebrow when Asmodeus kissed the guy on his lap. “And who is that? He doesn’t look like he belongs here...what realm did you steal him out of...and please don’t say you stole something out of heaven again.”

Asmodeus chuckled. “This is Jace.” He answered and Ullmas gasped. 

“Jace?” Ullmas questioned. “The Jace. Jace, Jace.” Ullmas repeated and Asmodeus nodded. “Oh my, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” She gave him a polite bow before looking at Asmodeus. “Finally bringing our queen and you let him see me like this...some friend you are.” She turned away from Asmodeus. 

“We’ll find my dragon.” Asmodeus called out. 

“Yeah, you better before another roof is blown off.” Ullmas left, closing the door behind her. 

“I have so many questions.” Jace breathed out as Asmodeus raised his hand. Jace saw magic spark from his fingertips as he spoke. 

“Like what?”

“How did you get dragons? How did you break into heaven? Did you see Raziel? Could you possibly give him a message? And...she called me queen.” Jace rattled off.

“That last bit wasn’t a question.” Asmodeus pointed out as his magic glowed.

Jace rolled his eyes. “Why did she call me queen? I’m a man for one.”

“Found her.” Asmodeus closed his hand, killing the red glow. “Come on.” Jace carefully slid off Asmodeus’ lap and watched as the king rose gracefully from his throne, taking Jace’s hand in his. He led his love toward the door.

“We don’t really have the same gender constructs that you all have.” Asmodeus began to explain. “A king is the absolute authority over an area, regardless of gender, and a queen is the king’s lover.”

“Regardless of gender.” Jace finished and Asmodeus nodded.

The couple stepped into the hall and it was just as opulent as Jace imagined. Sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling and artworks on the wall. The halls were painted a bright red and it reminded Jace of the hell fires he walked through when he portables into Edom. Palace staff bowed as they walked passed. Jace could see a few demons giving him a second look, he wasn’t what they were expecting. 

Asmodeus led him around a corner and down a marble staircase. They walked down a short hall and came to a stop in front of a door. The wood door was decorated with snakes, curling about and around one another. If a person came into contact with the door in dark circumstances, they could believe the snakes were real. 

Asmodeus chuckled. “She’s a smart one.” He said and pointed to where the door handle should have been. It was broken off and seemingly used as a tool to scratch at the snakes on the door.

“Why the scratching?” Jace asked. 

Asmodeus raised his hand, magic flowing from him to the door. After a few moments, the snakes began to move. They slithered into position until the door popped open. Asmodeus took Jace’s hand again as the door opened. “She used the knob to push the snakes into position...her brother would have just blown a hole in the door.” Asmodeus explained before pulling Jace into the room.

“Oh.” Jace understood why the little dragon would want to be in here. The room was filled with jewels of all types. Gold, silver, diamonds, rubies and gems that Jace wasn’t sure of. 

“The royal family of Edom’s Crown Jewels, the Crown Jewels of families I’ve defeated and jewels that I have...borrowed and I’ve never given back.” He explained as he walked down a row of items. They rounded a corner onto another aisle and Asmodeus smirked. 

“There you are.” 

Jace gasped when he laid eyes on the little dragon. She was about the size of a two year old human child that was slightly chubby. Her skin was red and covered in many gold spots, similar to how a Dalmatian was covered in black spots. Her right eye was surrounded by a gold spot and the point of her tail was gold. 

She let out what sounded like an ‘oh’ when she spotted the two men. She was lying in a pile of gold necklaces and chains. A row of gold chains hung off her tail and a gold crown that was decorated in rubies hung from the little horn on the right side of her head.

“Don’t you ‘oh’ me, we’ve talked about this.” Asmodeus moved over toward her with Jace following closely behind. “You know I don’t care if you want to come down here but you can’t break out of your enclosure, Spot.”

“Are you serious?” Jace let out a chuckle. “You named her Spot?”

Asmodeus nodded. “Yes, she has spots.” He pointed out the obvious. “What else should I have named her?”

Jace shrugged. “Dragons are majestic. They deserve majestic names.”

Asmodeus smirked. “You’re going to quickly learn that dragons are less majestic and more like overgrown puppies.” Asmodeus then turned and used his magic to clean up the mess Spot made. As Asmodeus cleaned, Spot made her way over to Jace and sniffed around his feet. Jace kneeled down so he could be eye level with the baby dragon. She leaned forward, eyes locking onto his necklace and pendant. She let out a happy squeak before swatting at the pendant. 

“She’s perfect.” Jace cooed as he wrapped his arms around Spot and hugged her to his chest.

Asmodeus scoffed. “Far from it.” He spoke as he used his magic to take all of the jewelry off of Spot and put it back on the shelves. “She’s been quite naughty.”

Jace gasped. “No, she’s perfect.” Jace cooed and then cradled Spot in his arms, picking her up and holding her as if she were a new born baby. He stood up and walked over to Asmodeus. “Can we take her to the city?” Jace asked before looking down at Spot who was still holding onto his pendant. “You’d like New York City. There’s plenty of shiny things for you there.” Jace added as he rocked her in his arms. “The Empire State Building has a huge light on top of it.”

“We don’t have enough space.” Asmodeus turned away from Jace and started toward the door. “And she’d destroy the Empire State Building.”

Jace followed Asmodeus out of the room and watched as Asmodeus closed and repaired the door. “You can use your magic to enlarge the apartment and she wouldn’t destroy it. She’s a good girl.” Jace said and turned to Spot. “You’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

Spot let out another squeak. “See?” Jace said and Asmodeus rolled his eyes. 

“We’ll see.” 

Asmodeus led Jace from the basement outside to the south gardens. Jace was shocked by the look of the gardens. It was like an oasis in the middle of a desert. A large fountain was in the middle surrounded by greenery that was unfamiliar to Jace. “How do you get a garden in hell?”

“Magic.” Asmodeus answered as they stepped outside. “And a lot of water.” 

Jace looked up to the sky when he noticed shade over them. His eyes widened as a large dragon flew overhead. It was red, like Spot, but without the golden spots or other freckles. Its large horns curled upwards and its large wings fluttered slowly. “Spot’s father?” He questioned, wondering if he should put Spot down before he was attacked.

Asmodeus shook his head. “No, her brother.” He corrected Jace. “Blaze...he’s going through a teenage angst period at the moment so don’t feel bad if he doesn’t want to interact with you.” 

The couple heard footsteps and looked over to see a man running over to them. “Oh, you found Spot.” The man was out of breath and Jace figures this was the dragonkeeper. While Asmodeus tore into him, Jace put Spot down and played with her until Asmodeus was done.

Once the Spot disaster was over, Asmodeus continued the tour of the palace. He took Jace all around, introducing him to staff and showing him all of the classic artifacts that he stole. 

“Borrowed!” Asmodeus corrected him.

After the tour was over, Asmodeus had dinner brought to the West gardens. It smelled of roses and the rushing water of the man-made stream that went through the rose bushes was calming to a naturally chaotic place. 

“Am I drunk or is that rose blue?” Jace questioned as he grabbed his glass of wine. He took a sip of the sweet red wine as Asmodeus chuckled next to him.

“The wine is a bit stronger here but no, you’re not drunk.” Asmodeus answered. “So, What is your impression of the palace and of what you’ve seen of Edom so far?”

“The palace is what I expect, but also more lavish than I expected. I mean the jewel room alone is crazy impressive.” Jace answered. “The climate isn’t as harsh but it can be...dusty if a good wind blows or something flies overhead. Everyone has been nice to me so far.” He explained. “And there’s dragons so I can’t really hate the place.” Jace smiled and Asmodeus laughed.

“I’m glad you have a positive outlook.” Asmodeus grabbed Jace’s hand and squeezed it. “This is your home after all.”

Jace smiled as he returned the squeeze. “I am the queen after all.” Jace laughed after vocalizing the statement. “I hope you don’t expect me to be all...snobby.” He giggled and Asmodeus shook his head.

“I want you just as you are.” Asmodeus leaned over to kiss Jace. The nephilim met him half-way and the couple kissed, moving their lips slowly against each other. They pulled slowly but stayed close.

“I love you.” Asmodeus confessed. Jace sharply inhaled as his eyes widened slightly. Before he could respond, Asmodeus began to speak. “I’m not saying this because I expect you to say it back, I’m saying this because I want my feelings to be clear.” He explained. “I don’t have the best reputation when it comes to relationships but...I’ve never felt like this about anyone, and I don’t want to mess this up.” 

Asmodeus smirked. “I’m sure my son and others have told you about how I use people and I won’t run from the truth. I’ve used people for my own gain and I’ll more than likely continue to use people but for the first time, I don’t care about what you can do for me or the potential you hold...I just want you.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “All of the advice I’ve sought says I should tell you how I feel so there’s no questions in your mind an-“

Jace interrupted Asmodeus’ speech with a kiss. He lunged at the man, wrapping his arms around Asmodeus’ neck. He let his fingers tangle in the king’s hair as Jace moved his lips. Asmodeus didn’t miss a beat and kissed Jace back with an intensity and passion that matched his shadowhunter. 

Jace broke the kiss when he desperately needed air but didn’t pull away. Instead, he rested his forehead against Asmodeus’. “I’m…” Jace swallowed hard before continuing. “I’m pretty fucked up.” Jace started. Asmodeus wanted to dispute the fact but something inside him told him to stay quiet. “You know about my upbringing and other issues and I...Despite all the work I’ve done, it still affects me. I don’t know how...good of a lover and partner I’ll be. I’m not very affectionate, I don’t like to talk about my feelings...I don’t really like to feel. I’m a soldier, a machine. I just flick a switch and go to work, but I can’t stop these feelings...I want you too.” Jace smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. “Everyone’s gonna think I’m fucking nuts, but I love you too.”

Jace chuckled. “Everyone said I shouldn’t trust you and that you’d hurt me. The crazy thing is...I only trust Alec more and even if you do hurt me-.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Even if you do.” Jace continued. “It’s worth the risk because this feeling, this wonderful and scary feeling...I’m addicted to it.”

“And I can’t do without it.” It was Asmodeus’ turn to pull Jace into a kiss. His was a bit more heated, nipping at Jace’s lower lip before sliding his tongue across his lips and into his mouth. Jace moaned out in protest once Asmodeus started to pull away. “We need to move this to the bedroom before you end up laid across the table.”

“Bedroom, please.”

Jace gasped as Asmodeus’ mouth found his left nipple. His teeth gazed the bud, nipping at it just how Jace liked it. “Ah.” He moaned and pulled on the restraints that were holding him down.

Asmodeus had tied Jace up at the shadowhunter’s request, remembering how great it felt in New York and wondered if it could be just as great down here in Edom. His hands were restrained to the headboard with black handcuffs that were lined with velvet so they wouldn’t hurt his wrist. His legs were bent at the knee and pulled back toward his chest. Black Velcro straps were wrapped around his ankles and a small D-ring hung from it. Silver chains were attached to the headboard and then connected to the D-ring. The shortness of the chains pulled Jace’s legs apart to put his hole on display for Asmodeus. 

“Shit!” Jace gasped, throwing his head back when he felt Asmodeus’ finger slip inside of him.

Asmodeus clicked his tongue. “Hold on, your blindfold is slipping.” Jace let out a hum when he felt Asmodeus’ magic fix the black cloth over his eyes. Jace wanted to take it up a notch and Asmodeus felt honored with how much trust Jace had in him. 

Jace moaned, trying to grind on Asmodeus’ finger but the chains made it impossible to move. “Fuck yes!” Jace moaned when one finger turned into three inside of him. He felt Asmodeus’ magic blanket him and he didn’t know what the king was doing but it felt amazing. “Fuck, what are you doing to me? This isn’t fair.” Jace moaned, his cock twitching against his stomach.

Asmodeus shushed him. “Let me have my fun.” He then licked the soundless rune on Jace’s chest as if he was trying to activate it. Jace arched up to meet his tongue as his head fell back against the soft pillow. His legs shook when Asmodeus’ fingers started to massage his prostate. His skillful fingers worked the small gland and made Jace emit noises that Asmodeus had never heard before but immediately decided he wanted to hear them every night. “Tell me when you’re close.” He ordered before mouthing again at the runes on Jace’s chest.

“Asmodeus.” Jace moaned out, his cock twitching against his stomach. He could feel precum pooling on his stomach and dripping down his side. “You know I’m close.” He responded and then felt Asmodeus smack his thigh. “Oh!”

“Don’t get smart.” There was a playfulness in Asmodeus’ voice as he pulled his fingers from Jace. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and used his magic to slick himself. Asmodeus moved to line his cock up with Jace’s hole and pushed inside of him. He pushed his whole cock inside of Jace in one thrust, not letting him get fully adjusted before moving his hips. His thrusts started slow and then he worked his way up to full-blown fucking.

Jace smirked. “You know I can’t help it.” He answered, feeling the bed dip as his lover shifted. “I’m a smarta-Oh, fuck!” Jace moaned. His legs automatically went to wrap around Asmodeus’ waist but were stopped by the chains. His toes curled and his moans became louder with every thrust of Asmodeus’ cock. “Oh, baby, fuck!” 

Asmodeus gripped Jace’s hips to gain better leverage, allowing him to thrust deeper and faster. “That feel good?” He asked, slightly out of breath as he pounded Jace into the mattress. Jace nodded quickly and encouraged Asmodeus to continue his actions. It doesn’t take long for Asmodeus to fuck an orgasm out of Jace. He watched as his lover arched off the bed, cum shooting from his cock and landing on the nephilim’s stomach. He couldn’t see it because of the blindfold, but Jace’s eyes rolled as the orgasm took hold. Asmodeus continued to fuck Jace through the orgasm, feeling Jace clench around him. Jace was like a faucet when it came to orgasms. Once he turned the faucet on, the water would just run. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming again!” Jace moaned seconds before another orgasm took hold. Asmodeus moaned when he felt Jace clench around him. He could also feel and see Jace’s muscles quivering, especially his thighs.

“Fuckin’.” Jace gasped. He couldn’t tell if this was his third orgasm or just a really long second orgasm, but he could feel the pleasure burst from within him. “Oh, Asmodeus...yellow.”

Asmodeus slowed down as soon as Jace said yellow, almost coming to a stop. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Jace shook his head. “Sensitive.” Jace answered and he could see the smirk on Asmodeus’ face despite the blindfold. “I just need a second.” He explained. Jace tried to get control of his shaking thighs and quivering stomach muscles as he took in deep breaths to calm down. 

“Do you want me to pull out?”

“Oh, Raziel, no!” Jace quickly stated. “Don’t pull out, please.”

“Okay, okay.” Asmodeus said to reassure Jace and keep him calm. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”

Asmodeus sweetly kissed Jace in the lips until he said he was ready to go again. Asmodeus started slow, keeping that pace for a while before speeding up. The greater demon managed to force three more orgasms out of Jace before he came himself. He used his magic to clean them up and untie Jace. His lover didn’t move even after being untied and that started to worry Asmodeus.

“Are you okay?” Asmodeus asked. He wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled him close to his chest. 

Jace nodded. “M’great.” He slurred sleepily before yawning. “M’sleepy now. Love you.” 

Asmodeus smiled before kissing Jace on the forehead. “I love you too.”

* * *

The next day, Jace woke first due to nature calling. He relieved himself before moving to the sink to wash his hands. As he dried his hand, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked thoroughly fucked. Jace stepped back so he could see more of himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he had some interesting love marks on his neck and chest. As he examined himself in the mirror, something caught his eye. 

Jace quickly left the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom. He went over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room so he could see it better. Right next to his Parabatai rune, there was a new symbol. A rune. It was quite small. He might have mistaken it for a love bite from Asmodeus if he hadn’t noticed how straight and neat the lines were. He squinted as he examined it. 

It looked like a lowercase ‘b’ with a horizontal line through it. A small sun was to the left of the ‘b’ and a crescent moon was to the right. An infinity symbol was above the ‘b’ with a line through it. He was so focused on the symbol that he didn’t hear Asmodeus coming up behind him.

“What are you doing?”

Jace jumped when he felt Asmodeus’ hands on his hips, but quickly calmed down. “Did you do this?” He pointed to the small rune.

Asmodeus looked at the rune in the mirror and shook his head. “No.” He answered. “It looks...very ancient.” He said before running his fingers over the rune.

“Very ancient? Why would you say that?” Jace wondered. 

“Because it’s more of a picture.” Asmodeus started. “All of your runes are just lines. They don’t look like the things they represent but this…” Asmodeus pointed to the rune. “It feels primitive.”

“What do you think it means?” Jace asked. “Did the angel give this to me? I mean, how else would I get it?”

Asmodeus smirked. “I think I’m the moon and you’re the sun and we’ll be together forever.” 

Jace rolled his eyes. “That implies the angels are okay with our union.”

“And why wouldn’t they?” Asmodeus asked rhetorically. “I am the best fallen angel.”

Jace just laughed, breaking out of Asmodeus’ grip. “Whatever...I need a shower. Are you joining me?”

Asmodeus quickly followed behind Jace to join him in the bathroom. The rune quickly left their minds. The couple could research it later. 

Asmodeus had to get his queen up to speed on everything that Edom has to offer.    
  



End file.
